


Shut Up

by satinandsteel



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinandsteel/pseuds/satinandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae just won't stop talking and JB loses it. </p><p>(anon request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

“Youngjae, please – could you just shut up? Just for five seconds?”

“You want me to shut up – you’re the one who asked for my opinion!” Yeah, and all JB had wanted was a simple yes or no answer. It was just a quick issue – he was working on a song, and something seemed off about the harmonies he had composed, he just wanted Youngjae to tell him if it sounded right or not. Instead, Youngjae had decided to go on for the past twenty minutes about how he felt the song wasn’t giving off the right emotion, or maybe it was how that falsetto note, it felt too forced, and JB was just beginning to lose his patience. He appreciated Youngjae’s expertise on anything music related, but sometimes he just wanted a quick answer, and lately it seemed like all Youngjae could ever do when asked a question was relay back an answer that could have filled a ten page essay and always managed to involve his grandmother and her lullabies from when he was a child.

“I wanted your opinion, yes – I didn’t want to sit here and listen to you go on a twenty minute spiel!” JB growled in return, whipping around to glare at the younger boy. “I just wanted your opinion, plain and simple.”

“Well excuse me for needing to explain myself!” Youngjae couldn’t understand this sudden angry outburst – it seemed like lately no matter what he did, the leader and him were always getting into arguments. In the beginning, everything had been… Well, to put it simply, sunshine and rainbows. Not even the mocking of the other members stood in the way of their love. But lately, it just felt like they were dragging through mud, trying so hard to make this work and getting absolutely nowhere despite their efforts. “I just wanted to try and help –“

“Youngjae, for the love of god – SHUT THE HELL UP.” It was with those words that Youngjae stepped back, eyes wide as he stared at JB. He could literally say it had been months since he had heard the leader roar like that, and to be honest, it was the first time that yell had ever been directed at him. Usually it had been because of Jackson or BamBam, trying to get them to quit screwing around, and to just focus on the task at hand. But Youngjae… Youngjae had never been exposed to JB’s full anger like this. “I need you to shut up, so I can get back to work, and…” JB trailed off as he turned to face Youngjae, his heart dropping as he saw the look of fear and pain on the younger boy’s face.

He’d always promised himself that he’d never let his anger get the better of him when it came to the younger boy – he’d always told himself that Youngjae was worth more than screaming, worth more than letting his fiery temper consume him for a brief moment or two. But tonight… “I’m going for a walk.” Youngjae nodded slowly, watching as JB stood slowly from his chair, pushing past the younger boy and grabbing a sweatshirt. Only once he slammed the door behind him did Youngjae collapse onto the bed, his face buried in his hands, shoulders shaking with quiet tears, unable to stand the fact that he’d pretty much driven JB out of the dorms. Within five minutes, he was trying to text his hyung, trying to figure out how to word his apologies, how to bring him back. But no matter what he typed, no matter how he worded it, he just couldn’t bring himself to press send.

After half an hour, he left the room and sat in the living room, only responding with brief phrases or words to the other boys’ questions. After an hour and a half, he was pacing the room, watching how the sun was setting outside and there was absolutely no sign of JB. After three hours, he was pulling on his jacket despite the fact that JB wasn’t answering his phone – not for him, not for Jr, not even for Mark. He unlocked the door, about to step out, then froze as he found himself face to face with JB. “… Hi,” the older boy managed, running a hand back through his hair awkwardly as the two stared at each other. Behind them there was hurried movement, Mark and Jr quickly shoving and shuffling all the other members towards their rooms despite their protests.

“Hyung, I…” JB shoved his hand over Youngjae’s mouth, pleading silently with his eyes for the younger boy to let him speak. Youngjae slowly nodded, swallowing hard as JB pulled his hand away.

“I… I’m sorry. I promised myself I would never scream at you, never yell, that I would have patience and compassion. And tonight I betrayed that promise, and Youngjae…” JB shook his head, shutting his eyes, trying to stifle his own intense emotions. “I… I understand, if you feel you can no longer be around me –“ JB let out a surprised noise as Youngjae imitated JB’s motion, slapping his hand across the leader’s mouth.

“Don’t apologize, okay? Just… Hold me and promise you won’t leave. No matter how much I talk, even if you yell… You’ll never leave.” JB nodded slowly, a small smile crossing his features, and he pressed a small kiss to the palm of Youngjae’s hand.

“Never.”


End file.
